Where Do We Go From Here?
by Kung Fu Kittie
Summary: 2004. Buffy's dead, Willow is managing her magick, and Dawn has been trying to fill the shoes of her sister. Spike's keeping her safe from a distance, only to fall in-love with her...Nothing to do with the musical. PG for later entries


Title: Where do we go from here?  
Spoilers: The entrance of Season 7. Most of it is false, but there are spoilers. so go away if you want to be surprised! Oh...And a bit of Season 6...:D The events that took place.  
Pairings: God forbid...Dawn/Spike/bits of Buffy. Not threesome..like a love triangle! :D  
Disclaimer: -blank stare- Joss can sue me all he wants! I'm 12, insane, and obsessed. Who the f**k would think I could write that? Well...Season 6 was screwed so I'm glad no one thinks I wrote that! The only thing I claim is the plot and maybe random characters..but no anyone else! I MOCK You ALL WITH MY AMBER PANTS! xD  
Summary: 2004. Buffy's dead, Willow is managing her magick, and Dawn has been trying to fill the shoes of her sister. Spike's keeping her safe from a distance, only to fall in-love with her.  
AN: I know a lot of people are good at his accent, and I'm learning. So no funnies about it! A lot worse peoples out there! And yes...the title was used from the musical. I decided to use popular phrases from the show...It's only short because I want to be sure I have a good SL going on here...  
Rating: PG just in case it goes uppity later on..  
Author: MEH! Slayerplushie@aol.com  
  
*******************************************  
  
It was midnight, easy to tell. Spike had wandered the 'lone streets, only to find himself beside that tree again. Cigarette butts littered around him. Sure he wasn't the Big Bad anymore, but he savored the taste. It was a damn part of him. He had gone through so many he stopped track. Watching absently, he walked around in circles at times, looking to the dim rooms with no one in them. He had heard the TV. Monster marathon. But it should be over by that time. He took a deep breath. Reflex from managing his problems. It was 2004... And she was gone. God how he missed her.. He had cried so much that he hadn't any more tears left. And he was back, with that damned soul of his. Hair was wearing old of that bleached colour, revealing dark roots. And it was messed, not plastered to his head like 2 years ago. The ebony T hugged his chest, appearing, once more, sleek and slender. As thoughts mustered through his mind, the light shattered into view. Eyes of blue swirls traced to that room. Buffy's old one. It had been turned into Dawn's since her sister had died. They weren't going to pull some silly stunts on Buffy again, knowing she was likely where she belonged. In a heavenly dimension. Lips pursed, thinning as he mustered up the strength to leave those tears behind him. With a heavy sigh, chest heaving, he climbed the tree. Cringing with a slight pain from the poking branches, he made it into view. Dawn was resting on the bed, writing in her journal again. She had been doing that often. Swallowing down a throttle of fear and pain, Spike slid onto the roof with ease, tapping on the window. With a slight shock, she pounced up from eating her ice cream. Slender digits folded over the glass and pushed, letting the cool air brush past her..And he stepped in, boots planted firmly against the carpeted floor, and sliding the window back into place.  
  
"What you got there, Nibblit?" Fingers pointed to the concoction on her bed beside the blue strapped journal. He neared it and Dawn quickly slammed the book and relaxed as she grinned, taking a bite.  
  
"Chocolate ice-cream, with marshmallows, dry cheerios, and strawberry syrup." She saw the distaste on his features. "It can't be any worse then blood. See.... If you strain hard enough, the strawberry syrup looks kinda like blood!"  
  
He took a quick glance at it and slightly shuddered at the visible resemblance. "So I see...."  
  
Dawn giggled lightly as she took another bite. God, she loved to see him uncomfortable. He clutched a crimson topped stool, bringing it beside the bed of the 18 year old. She was bent over the blue journal, strings of chestnut and other browns covering the pages. He tried to lean in to read it, but she snatched it from view, galloping up and placing it inside a chest. "No peeking! It's like.. I'll go all psycho mad on you. And believe me. I'll be your worst nightmare!"  
  
He was about to resort to tackling her like he did when she came to visit him, but weary footsteps were closing in. With a hop into the shadows, Willow entered, wrinkling her nose with a yawn. "Dawnie? What's going on in here? You have school tomorrow and it's way past your bedtime.."  
  
With a grimacing sigh, she looked up as though she had been reading a magazine. "One sec, Will. Reading an article on hairstyles.." And Willow prodded out, the door following her.  
  
Spike stepped from the darkness. "How's Red been doing?" The scarred eyebrow cocked and she shrugged lightly.  
  
"Not so red anymore. After her little insane attack, she's been kinda distant. We tried doing everything we could for her but she's like a turtle. So now I call her turtle Willow." Just like the old Buffy. Clear that she had had some influence on her sister. He nodded, looking for a moment dazed, like he saw something in her that he wasn't able to be pulled out of. But his head shook so she wasn't to notice.  
  
"Well, Lil' Bit. Best head back. Got a lil' pet of mine that needs tending to. Bloody 'ell. If it wasn't so damn cute, I might just abandon it." He smirked a bit, heading off the seat and placed it back beside the desk. Dawn squealed, throwing the magazine to her side.  
  
"You have a pet? Oh my God! Can I come? Please please please? I promise I'll be all tip-toey so Willow doesn't wake up! Please.." Her voice hung onto the please and she clamped her hands together, eyes wide with plead.  
  
"Fine. But if the ex-witch finds out, I'm not taking the bloody blame."  
  
"Agreed. No blame for Spike."  
  
Steps were silent as they made their way outside. The darkness illuminated the silent streets, causing an aurora around the people who were surrounding the pavements. Death stank through the air, and the leaves rustled beside some bushes. Before they knew it, a vampire of the male species leapt into view and attacked Dawn. She screeched, hitting and kicking at it. She had strength, Spike had to admit, but she was only a child, that of Buffy's blood. As she batted at it, Spike forced it off of her, hitting it against a tree which had a branch sticking on end, piercing the heart. Her mouth was dry as she got up, having some help from Spike. She touched a wound on the side of her forehead, and cringed with a dancing pain. Spike tore off some of his cloth, handing it to her. But she folded her arms, body lightly shivering from the encounter. Sure, she had killed a few, but that had been total surprise. The cloth dapped against the cut, which didn't bleed much. Tension grew and they stood their for a moment, looking at eachother, not saying anything. They turned, keeping silent until they arrived at the school. Sunnydale High. With a hesitant prod, they walked forward, soon entering the basement. The smell was dank, but bearable. She sat on the rugged sofa and heard a slight *Meow*. Soon, a kitten of orange darted in, smelling the fresh milk in the saucer.  
  
"Awww! How cute!" She inched towards the kitten, petting the silky fur.  
  
"Damned thing was left in an alley to die. Couldn't as well leave the little bugger." Dawn felt the sincerity in his voice, and particularly liked it. Eyes locked on eachother and they were inches apart. A lump grew in her throat and she just wanted to press it down, chest heaving in motion as he held a hand to her smooth cheek. Thumb brushed against it and they were in a trance. His eyes just looked into hers, though they knew she was perfectly filled and they wanted to tak another gander. Her and Buffy were so different, but the loyalty and love was still the same. And their lips pressed delicately to eachother, and for a moment there was peace, like they both wanted it. But Dawn fiercely pulled back, looking away to the cat as for distraction. "What's wrong, luv?"  
  
"I..." She searched for an excuse. God..She thought of him every day since she supposedly came to be in this body, and had always hoped he wanted her. But she couldn't do this, not since Buffy died. Maybe he just saw Buffy in her.. Maybe that's all he wanted to see. Lip trembled lightly as she bumped away from him. Wanting to reach out and grab her, he moved closer, but she was out the door before he could manage. Sure, he could stalk her like he had done to Buffy... But that might just cause the same problems. He wasn't even sure if he had just done that. Frustration was linked as he wandered to the kitten, petting it but thinking.  
  
"Bloody 'ell..." Was all he could mumble into being..  
  
  
[To be Continued]  
  
God...I think I'm liking this way too much..It took me like..what? An hour? Best I think I've written. R&R..but be nice! /).(\ I'm fragile! And please no flames on Spike's accent..So James Marsters can muster up a brittish accent, though he's not brittish, but I dun act! So nyah! 


End file.
